


The Life

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bathtub voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life

Letting out a long, deep sigh, Rodney relaxed, sinking a little deeper into the warm water. John chuckled and Rodney felt it all along his back. Bathtubs big enough for two, who would've thought the Ancients had it in them?

John nuzzled Rodney's temple, his arms tightening around Rodney's waist, and Rodney rested his own hands on top of John's.

This was definitely the life.

"Comfortable?" John asked.

"Mmmm."

John kissed his temple and Rodney turned, lifting his lips. John's kiss was brief, but Rodney liked it anyway. Turning some more, he shifted his weight onto his hip and rested his cheek against John's chest, just under his shoulder. Rodney slid an arm around John's waist. He could feel John's soft cock resting against his stomach. His own cock was nestled up to John's balls.

"S'nice," Rodney said.

"Yeah, it is." John's voice sounded nice, too, soft and warm, almost like his bedroom voice.

"You have a bathtub voice."

"I do, huh?"

"You do," Rodney answered and pressed a kiss to John's chest to emphasize the point. Then he closed his eyes and listened to the quiet thump of John's heart.


End file.
